The purpose of this invention is to provide a novel firing mechanism operable in generally a given plane with a compact profile particularly in the vertical and transverse directions. Notwithstanding this compact arrangement, the mechanism is universally adaptable to various types of actions and is effective in operation.
The principal object of this invention is to provide an improved firing mechanism compact in size and effective in operation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a firing mechanism of the above type which has a positive acting safety to positively block the firing movement of the mechanism.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved firing mechanism in which a safety is movable to a position to block the firing of the mechanism, and which includes mounting means to prevent damage to the elements of the mechanism by cocking movement of the gun when the safety is in its blocking position.